Increased availability of computer systems and an ability to connect the computer systems using various networks, for example intranets and the Internet, has made vast repositories of information and cloud-managed software applications available to users. In many instances, having such vast amounts of information available to the users enhances productivity. Additionally, with increase in number of applications that users need to learn and use, there has been a massive proliferation of user interfaces. Every new application has a different user interface that consumers or users need to learn in order to use the applications.
Such advances in information accessibility and processing have created other challenges, for example management of the vast amounts of information and requiring learning of many and multiple user interfaces. Many new tools have been developed to deal with an ever-expanding volume of information that is now available for consumption in an electronic form.
Some approaches to managing the increase in the number of user interfaces are to aggregate the user interfaces into a single easy to use and familiar user interface. Indeed, it is highly useful to aggregate the user interfaces into an easy to use and familiar user interface so that the user interfaces are simpler to use and run applications, for example applications for managing customer or partner engagement, managing the contract process/lifecycle proposal processes or business processes, and for automatically generating different types of documents or electronic mails.
However, despite an ability to manage business relationships and other content, through an application with access to a system, for example a structured database management system or software application, most of the business relationships or the other content are memorialized using word processing software or other desktop documents and managed by manual human analysis.